


Top Five Times J.D. Wished He Were a Girl

by Sab



Category: Scrubs
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), All Love Is Unrequited, Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Five Times J.D. Wished He Were a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_abulafia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_abulafia).



1\. Girls Drink Free! Night at the hipster bar on Century Boulevard. Apple-tinis are sixteen bucks, otherwise.

2\. Any given game of shirts versus skins, unless he's been aerobicizing or playing Dance Dance Revolution at least four times a week.

3\. The day freshman year when Turk set out to lose his virginity and bought a drink and tried a kiss with every girl in their dorm.

4\. The day sophomore year when Turk did lose his virginity to huge-knockers-but-weird-teeth Lynette, instead of someone nicer who wouldn't make fun of their collection of Spinal Tap cassettes.

5\. Their first week at Sacred Heart when Turk saw Carla and said, "dude, that's the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with," and JD didn't say, I thought that was me.


End file.
